Wat Tambor
Wat Tambor war ein Skakoaner und Vorsitzender der Technologie-Union und später Mitglied im Rat der Separatisten innerhalb der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme. Jedoch vor seiner Zeit bei der Konföderation, war Tambor Senator des Planeten Metalorn. Als überzeugter Technokrat hat er seinen Körper mit kybernetischen Implantaten ausgestattet und war sogar von ihnen abhängig. So wurde seine tiefe, mechanische Stimme durch ein mit Drehscheiben ausgestattetes Sprachgerät moduliert, welches in seinen Torso eingebaut war. Biografie Frühe Jahre Wat Tambor stammte ursprünglich vom Planeten Skako, der sich unter der Kontrolle der Galaktischen Republik befand. Da er nicht auf Schutz durch seine Heimatwelt zählen konnte, war er gezwungen sich bedingungslos Darth Sidious unterzuordnen. Wat Tambor diente Jahre lang als Senator von Metalorn dem Galaktischen Senat. Nach dem er sich Jahre lang mit unfähigen Bürokraten herumschlagen musste, war bereit jeden zu unterstützen, Hauptsache er würde Ruhe vor den Bürokraten haben. Daher war er sehr begierig darauf, endlich der Bürokratie der Galaktischen Republik zu entkommen und trat der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme bei. Nachdem Tambor für die Korrumpierung vieler Senatoren schuld hatte, zeigte sich dies auch im Rat der Separatisten. Auch Graf Dooku wusste Tambor zu schätzen, da dieser viel für die Konföderation geopfert hatte. Beginn der Klonkriege thumb|left|Wat Tambor übergibt [[Graf Dooku die Armee der Techno-Union]] Als er dem Rat der Separatisten beitrat, war klar, dass er als Hauptprodukteur der Droiden schnell eine noch höhere Stelle einnehmen würde. Er stellte der Konföderation hiermit nicht nur seine eigene Droidenarmee zur Verfügung, sondern konnten einige seiner Niederlassungen, so z.B. auf Geonosis, Metalorn und Mustafar zur Verfügung. Ohne jeglichen Widerstand folgte der Industrielle Tambor dem „Visionär“ Dooku und dem Droidengeneral Grievous. Nachdem er Dooku seine Droiden in der Schlacht von Geonosis zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, zeichnete sich schnell eine unvermeintliche Niederlage ab, welche Tambor zur sofortigen Abreise zwang. Nach der fatalen Niederlage ging Tambor vorerst ins Exil. Auf dem Industrieplaneten Metalorn, empfand Tambor sich als sicher. Allerdings scheiterte sein Fluchtversuch, da die Klonkriegen auch die Truppen der GAR nach Metalorn und nahmen Wat Tambor gefangen, wo er auch noch einige Zeit in Gefangenschaft der Republik blieb. Schlacht von Xagobah thumb|right|Ist Tambor stets auf den Fersen: [[Anakin Skywalker.]] Als Tambor der Gefangenschaft auf Metalorn schließlich entkam retten, flüchtete er nach Xagobah. Und zwar nur aus einem bestimmten Grund. Auf Xagobah lebte nur eine Spezies, die der Xamster. Sofort war klar, dass der Planet ein gefundenes Fressen für die Technologie-Union war. So entschied Tambor, alle Droiden mit sofortiger Wirkung nach Xagobah zu verlegen und anzugreifen. Schließlich gewann die Techno-Union und war der stolze Herrscher über den Planeten. Jedoch hielt das Glück nicht lang. Als der Senator Dodra F'ass dem Senat meldete, dass Tambor tausende Xamster einsperren und töten ließ, kam es zum Konflikt. Der Senat reagierte sofort und schickte die Klonkrieger nach Xagobah. Sofort entbrandete ein weiterer Kampf zwischen Droiden und Klonkriegern. Was Tambor nicht wusste war, das der Senator von Xagobah, Dodra F'ass, ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ansetzte. Ein weiterer Punkt, in dem Tambor sich nicht klar war, war, dass der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett den Auftrag annahm. Nachdem die republikanischen Truppen vorrückten, um eine Zitadelle zu stürmen, weil sich in dieser Tambor gemeinsam mit dem Droidengeneral Grievous versteckte. Der Padawane Anakin Skywalker und Ulu Ulix, sowie die Jedi-Meisterin Glynn-Beti halfen beim Sturmangriff. Schließlich gelang es den republikanischen Truppen, den Angriff der Separatisten zu stoppen und Wat Tambor fest zunehmen. Er wurde dem Senat übergeben und verschwand schon nach einiger Zeit wieder. Es blieb zwar geheim, aber Kanzler Palpatine hatte Tambor fliehen lassen, ohne Wissen der anderen Bürokraten. thumb|left|Die Konferenz von [[Utapau.]] Konferenz auf Utapau Nach den verheerenden Niederlagen in den Klonkriegen sollte sich nun im Jahr 19 VSY alles ändern. Der Droidengeneral Grievous rief den Rat der Separatisten ein, um ihn zu erklären das der große Anführer Dooku tot sei und Palpatine kurz nach seiner Entführung entkommen konnte. Auch Tambor nahm an der Konferenz auf Utapau teil, gemeinsam mit San Hill und Shu Mai. Grievous hatte zuvor den Befehl von Darth Sidious bekommen die Separatisten auf die Vulkanwelt Mustafar zu verlegen. Also tat Grievous das, was er tun musste und verlegte alle Anführer der Konföderation auf die Vulkanwelt. Ende auf Mustafar thumb|right|Wat Tambor versucht mit [[Darth Vader zu verhandeln, scheitert jedoch.]] Nachdem General Grievous die Separatisten aufforderte nach Mustafar zu reisen, folgten Tambor und die anderen Mitglieder. Ohne jegliche Vorahnungen empfing der Besitzer des Planeten, Tambor, und die restlichen Separatisten Darth Sidious Nachricht. In seiner Rede, in der er erwähnte das der Krieg vorbei sei, das sein neuer Schüler Darth Vader ihnen als Zeichen seiner Dankbarkeit ein "Geschenk" überbringen würde. Nachdem sich entpuppte, das Darth Vader nur nach Mustafar gekommen war um die Separatisten zu töten, versuchte Tambor zu fliehen. Jedoch erwischte Vader ihn und tötete ihn anschließend. Hinter den Kulissen *Wie viele andere Mitglieder des Rates der Separatisten ist Wat Tambor komplett Computeranimiert. *Wat Tambor wurde von Concept Artist Michael Patrick Murnane erschaffen. *Eine Textzeile, welche ursprünglich von Poggle gesprochen werden sollte, wurde im Film von Wat Tambor übernommen, um zu zeigen, dass die Techno-Union ein Großteil der neuen Kampfdroiden produzierte. Quellen *''Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Im Kreuzfeuer'' *''Eine neue Bedrohung'' *''Auf der Spur'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''HoloNetNews – Baktoid Closes Down Five More Plants'' *''HoloNetNews – RRM Fundraiser a Huge Success'' *''HoloNetNews – Techno Union Tightens Security at Foerost Shipyards'' *Wat Tambor in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Tambor, Wat Tambor, Wat Tambor, Wat Tambor, Wat Tambor, Wat Tambor, Wat Kategorie:Senatoren der Galaktischen Republik en:Wat Tambor es:Wat Tambor hu:Wat Tambor nl:Wat Tambor